digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Fate of Two Worlds
With their strength now regained, the kids take on Apocalymon and succeed in defeating him. Though, now they must bid farewell to their Digimon as their journey comes to an end. Note: There is no recap video available for this episode, as it is the last in the series. Synopsis This episode begins with the last few scenes of the previous episode including the segment of crests, Digivolutions and returning to Apocalymon. The full power Digiteam attacks him, WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon go for the main body while the ultimate Digimon prevent a counterattack by destroying Apocalymon's arms (MagnaAngemon opens the Gate of Destiny, which does nothing, and never actually makes contact with Apocalymon). Seeing he is about to be defeated, Apocalymon, in one last ditch effort, begins to detonate his body to "restart" the Digital World. The DigiDestined begin to doubt that they can win, but their Digivices begin to glow and shot out lasers that create a box around Apocalymon, preventing his eruption from destroying anyone but himself. With Apocalymon defeated, the DigiDestined prepare to spend the rest of their summer in the Digital World, after taking a group shot with all of their Digimon allies. However, Gennai informs them that they either had to leave quickly, or remain in the Digital World forever, due to the Digital Gate closing. After saying their good-byes to their partners - with Kari giving Gatomon her whistle and saying that she is sure that they will meet again - except Mimi, because Palmon hides so she doesn't have to say goodbye. The kids depart for home, with Mimi upset because of Palmon, but as the trolley - the same from the third episode - begins to leave, Palmon comes out and says her goodbye to Mimi while running alongside the trolley. The other Digimon soon join her and send off their friends, and the DigiDestined ride into the eclipse. Featured characters Digimon Analyser No Digimon were analysed in this episode. Digivolutions Quotes Other notes Continuity errors *When everyone is making their good-byes, Tai and Agumon reminisce about the time that Seadramon attacked the Digi-Destined and Agumon claimed that that was the first time he was able to make his Pepper Breath. This is untrue, however, as he was able to attack with his Pepper Breath as soon as he Digivolved from Koromon to Agumon in the first episode. * Tai claimed that Seadramon attacked the kids when Agumon burned his tail. But in the actual episode, it was an ember from their campfire that burned it's tail. Animation errors Dubbing changes *In the original, a segment of the main theme Butter-Fly plays at the end of the episode, after Mimi loses her hat. In the dub, this was replaced by Hey Digimon. Digimon references *In the Digimon Adventure 02 episode Guardian Angel, Andromon, whilst under the control of a dark ring, is shown the commemorative photograph taken during this episode. Real-world references Miscellaneous trivia *The original version of this episode features no recap and has a full 7 minutes from the start of the episode until the title slide, the longest in an episode to date. *The kids have been with their Digimon since the beginning of the series, so this is the first time they've had to leave them. *Though Gennai tells the kids that they'll never see their Digimon again, this isn't entirely true, as they meet them again in Digimon Adventure 02, and once or twice before then. *This is the final episode of Digimon Adventure. The next series, Digimon Adventure 02, begins with the episode, Enter Flamedramon. *The 8 DigiDestined and their Partner Digimon announce the episode title in the Japanese episode. Category:Digimon Adventure episodes